rpworld123fandomcom-20200213-history
The Winter Soldier
:"Most of the intelligence community doesn't believe she exists. The ones that do call her the Winter Soldier. She's credited with over two dozen assassinations in the last twenty years." :―Natasha Romanoff to Nyssa al Ghul, when asked of former allies she worked with. Jacqueline Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes, '''otherwise known as '''The Winter Soldier, '''is an American defector and legendary assassin of the Soviet Union. She is also the former lover of '''Natasha Romanoff. History Jackie Barnes was born to James and Maria Barnes in Shelbyville, Indiana. When Bucky was two, she moved to New York City, New York, where her father was relocated for his new postion as Lt Colonel of the U.S. 23rd "Howling Commandos" Battalion. Bucky was a rebellious wildchild, who ran away from home at 16, joining the military at 17. She was shipped off to Estonia to stop Russian conquest of the country. At the Battle of Tallinn, Bucky managed to hold off two Russian tank divisions and 10 infantry fireteams, while also defeating a Black Widow operative in hand-to-hand combat. However, Bucky's platoon was ambushed and she was captured, alwhile losing her left arm in combat. Becoming the Winter Soldier Bucky was shipped to a Russian hosptial, where a HYDRA doctor by the name of Arnim Zola became fascinated with the wounded Barnes. He had her moved to his ward where his team of doctors created and grafted a metal arm onto Bucky. They also brainwashed her to make her follow their orders on behalf of HYDRA. However, KGB agents swarmed the hospital and placed Zola and his team under arrest and moved Barnes to a secret facility in Moscow. She was brainwashed once again under the direct orders of the KGB and carried out impossible missions and was a leading cause in almost ushering in World War III. Caught in The Spider's Web Around 2019, Bucky was spun into a web of hot fury by a new Black Widow operative, aptly named Natasha Romanoff. The soldier became infatuated with the red-haired assassin, and the two started a secret relationship, with Bucky as Romanoff's personal teacher. Bucky forced herself to end the relationship after Romanoff found her and another student together. Natasha has a moral hatred for Bucky, but her love for the Winter Soldier never died. Present Day After the destruction of the League of Assassins, The Winter Soldier was recalled to Russia to become an instructor for the Red Room again. However, it was attacked by unknown assassins and all members, including the Soldier, were seemingly killed. Despite the fact that the program was now destroyed, the Soldier reemerged in Singapore to track down who destroyed the Red Room and why they did it. Personality Ever since her youth, Bucky willingly in her heart wanted to save the lives of innocent people and defend her country, though she remembers many terrible things she had done when she first became the Winter Soldier. As a brainwashed assassin, she showed no regretful thoughts nor feelings when she committing assassinations. Bucky began to risk her life to protect the weak, always using the determination of her character to support the good of mankind. She also has slight sense of humor. Powers/Abilities Powers Enhanced Physical Conditioning: '''Jackie Barnes was fused with Russia's attempt at the Super Soldier Serum -which- as a result, Barnes' body was enhanced to the peak of human potential of strength, agility, stamina, speed, etc. * '''Enhanced Durability: Barnes' body is more resistant to physical injury than humans. It's rumored that she has tussled with the likes of Superman and Spider-Man, leaving only a few broken bones on her part. She also withstood electrocution, several gunshots and puncture wounds, as well as a fall from several stories. * Enhanced Reflexes: Barnes' reflexes are similarly enhanced and rival those of Captain America or Spider-Man. Her reaction speed is superhumanly fast which makes it possible for her to easily dodge multiple gunshots at close-range simultaneously. She even dodged bullets from multiple gunmen while underwater. * Enhanced Endurance: '''Bucky exhibits extreme pain tolerance. She can hold his breath underwater for longer periods of time, and physically exert herself for several hours before any toxins begin to impair her. * '''Regenerative Healing: Barnes' rate of healing is faster than normal humans. She is able to heal broken bones, torn muscles, several gunshots, knife wounds, and various other injuries within several days, like regenerating damaged cells from her heart. Most lesser injuries -- like cuts, bruises, scrapes, or burns -- heal within a few hours. * Peak Human Strength: Bucky's strength is enhanced to the peak of human potential. She is strong enough to break a solid wall with a single punch, as well as lift a man over her head with one arm and throw him. Furthermore, this strength extends to her legs, enabling her to leap several times high eight out in a single bound, and smaller heights into the air without a running start. * Peak Human Speed: Bucky's speed is enhanced to the very peak of human potential, which allows her to run at speeds of 30 mph - 39 mph. * Peak Human Agility: Bucky's agility is enhanced to the peak of human potential. Her agility feats have shown to be superior to that of even the world's finest athlete, which gives her the capability to leap at long distance. Cybernetic Enhanced Physiology: '''Some of Bucky's abilities are shown to be at a greater level than peak human, such as her durability, reflexes, balance, and endurance. The implants associated with her cybernetic arm are known to have given her certain powers beyond typical human limitations, despite the fact that she is classified as peak human. * '''Bionic Arm: An implanted cybernetic arm is known to give Barnes powers beyond that of the limitations of peak human classification. * Superhuman Strength: Bucky has some degree of superhuman strength in her bionic arm. She has effortlessly murder dozens of men with a single blow. * Stabilization Sensors: Bucky can detect the balance of objects via her bionic arm and thereby throw the items with pinpoint accuracy, even causing them to properly ricochet to return to her. * Palm Sensors: The weapons that Barnes use have palm print sensors, which means if someone else attempts to use the scanned weapons, the weapons will self-destruct. * Sensory Array: The arm houses different sensors which allow her to map out her surroundings and identify targets. The arm can project holograms to appear and feel like a normal human arm, as well as pass through security such as metal detectors without setting them off. It can also shield other metallic objects from detection such as firearms and knives. * Extended Reach: Barnes can apparently either control her bionic arm even if it has been removed from her body, possibly via additional cybernetic implants, or her arm can be programmed to perform certain actions on its own while removed from her body. * Electrical Discharge: Bucky can discharge bolts of electrical energy from her arm's palm. * Electromagnetic Pulse: Barnes can discharge an EMP, rendering electronic devices useless. * Cybernetic Defense: The bionic arm is resistant to bladed weapons. It is also highly resistant to explosions, withstanding Molotov cocktails with no signs of damage, and can even withstand impact from multiple high-caliber rounds simultaneously. For example, Buck was able to deflect several high-powered sniper rounds shot by the Black Widow during a skirmish. * Retractable Blade: The cybernetic arm possesses a retractable blade that can be used for close combat. Abilities Master Martial Artist: Barnes is a dangerously skilled martial artist and a extremely formidable unarmed combatant, as well as a proficient armed fighter. Master Marksman: She is an extremely accurate marksman and very skilled in sharpshooting and knife throwing. Accelerated Development Process: Bucky possesses learning capabilities far faster and to the greater levels than what is naturally possible. She was also gifted enough to learn and complete the utmost fighting skills training from the former Soviet Union in a week. Stealth: Barnes can appear from place to place without being detected. Master Acrobat: She is a superb athlete and performs very excellent acrobat that is superior to any trained finest athlete and is capable of accomplished many difficult acrobatic feats. Master Advanced Scout: Barnes is a very gifted scout and adept at stealth and concealment. Weapons Proficiency: Barnes is proficient at wielding many weapons including pistols, rifles, knives, grenades, etc. Multilingual: Barnes is fluent in English, Russian, German, Japanese, and a little French. She might be able to speak other languages. Expert Tactician: Barnes is a very skilled strategist. Master Spy: She is an expert in the field of espionage thanks due in part to her training in the KGB and Black Widow Program. She is skilled in stealth, demolitions, survival, deducing other persons ways of thinking and other fields. Skilled Military Operator: In years of studying Captain America, she is excellent skilled in all Armed force discipline including intellect gathering, escape arts, assassination, demolition, survival tactics, hunting, swimming, mountaineering, interrogation, map making and reading, disguising, communication systems, explosions, computers, reading and making wood craft signs, and other secret code languages. Master Assassin: '''Considered the most lethal assassin in the universe, Barnes has mastered and implemented several methods to silently eliminate sentries with bladed weapons, garrotes or her bare hands. She is a master at stealth and tracking and is very intelligent. Barnes has made a habit out of constantly studying her surroundings and depicting what she can and cannot do in whatever situation she should fall in. The Black Widow stated to Tony Stark that she was one of the most dangerous women she knew. Equipment '''Mask and Body Armor: '''In addition to her body armor, Barnes wears a domino mask that can detect hidden areas and locations. '''Transportation Device: She has at times used a teleportation device to travel to different locations. Motorcycle: An Indian motorcycle. Wintersoldier.jpg|the Soldier's reemergence landed her in the outskirts of Singapore. (Location Unknown) Category:Good Category:Assassin Category:Earth-1001 Inhabitant Category:Human Category:Female